LOTCM: A Little Christmas Cheer
by OrionPax09
Summary: Their quest has ended. Naraku is dead. Michiru and Sango are living in the modern world, trying to forge a new life together. And now, they're going to celebrate this new life with friends at Christmas.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

A Little Christmas Cheer

As Michiru Kururugi made his way across span of the Kururugi Shrine, he couldn't help but frown somewhat. The air around his family's home was cold, and the clouds above properly grey for the winter season. But at the moment, there was no snow falling and none on the ground.

_This just isn't right. Christmas is tomorrow. And you can't have Christmas without snow, _Michiru thought as he looked up at the sky. Then he allowed a slight smile to play across his face. _Good thing that I can fix that._

Pausing just long enough to make sure that he was alone and no one was looking his way, Michiru invoked the magical power of his bloodline. "Oh, deep, chilling ice," he murmured even as a pentagram spun into existence at his feet, "send forth your gentle embrace! Majestic Ice!"

As the bear that was his Ice Shikigami flew up into the skies above, Michiru became aware of a stirring in the air. There was a faint, gentle rumble in the clouds as the wind picked up just a bit. The temperature dropped a tiny bit. And as the Shikigami User continued to watch the sky above, tiny flecks of snow began to gently fall upon his ancestral home.

"There. That's better," Michiru decided as the snowfall slowly picked up. Before long, there would be a generous layer of fluffy white snowflakes covering everything in sight, just in time for Christmas day. "Now to get inside. There's still a lot of work to be done before tomorrow. And…"

Michiru trailed off, his smile deepening as he made his way inside his family house. Upon entering, he found himself in the kitchen. He remained in there just long enough to start up some hot cocoa and fetch some cookies and other snacks. It wasn't long before he had a tray laden with mugs of the sweet beverage and marshmallows, as well as various cookies. And once this was done, he made his way into the living room. And was greeted with a very welcome sight.

Standing in the center of the living room, looking out one of the windows, was the warrior woman that Michiru had long since lost his heart to. She looked somewhat ill at ease, as if she was forcing herself to remain still.

"Sango?" Michiru murmured gently, a bit concerned by her clear discomfort.

"Huh?" Sango started, jumping slightly as Michiru's voice. Only to settle down when she turned to see who was speaking. "Oh…Michiru. Sorry. You…you surprised me, that's all."

"I didn't mean to scare you," Michiru assured her. Glancing down at the tray he held, he then shrugged sheepishly and added, "I…I brought some hot chocolate and cookies for us. So…"

"Oh, thanks!" Sango replied with a broad smile as she started towards him. Taking one of the mugs, the warrior woman paused to sniff at the sweet brew she held.

"Be careful. It's hot, and…" Michiru cautioned her. "And I don't want you…burning your tongue or anything."

"I noticed it was hot, Michiru. I can feel the heat through the mug," Sango assured him with a soft smile. "Still, thanks for the warning."

Watching as Sango took a careful sip of the sweet liquid chocolate and more, Michiru felt a bit of relief when she smiled. "Whew…this really _is _good," she admitted in a gentle voice. "We don't have _anything _like this…back home…"

To Michiru's dismay, Sango's smile faded as she lowered her mug. "Sango, what is it?" he asked, moving to set the tray down before placing his hands upon her shoulders. "Is something wrong?"

"Well…not exactly," Sango hesitantly admitted. "It's just…well…" Heaving a deep breath, the warrior gave a slow shake of her head. "Actually, I…it's a couple of things. A lot of it is that…I _still _can't believe that it's finally over! That Naraku is _finally _dead and gone! That he really can't come back _ever _again!"

"I know what you mean," Michiru admitted with a slight nod. "I…might not have been with you, InuYasha, and everyone else…well, since the beginning. But after everything that Naraku had survived, that he came back from…it still feels…incredible." Then he wrapped his arms around Sango's frame and added, "But it _is _real, Sango. Naraku is gone and gone for good. We made sure of that. Both he _and_ the Shikon Jewel. Purified and gone."

"I know. And…believe me, it's such a relief for me!" Sango assured him. "It's just…we've been fighting him for so long that…it's still hard for me to imagine. And if I'm being honest…I'm not exactly sure what to do now."

"I…I think I understand. It's…kind of like what I went through when I returned home for the first time," Michiru replied as he shifted about on his feet. "It took me a while to be able…to get going again. But I did it. And so can you! Even if it takes some time, I'm sure you can do it!"

"I…I'm not so sure," Sango hesitantly admitted as she moved towards a nearby seat. "Actually…that's _another _part of the problem…"

Feeling concern twisting his insides about, Michiru asked, "What do you mean?"

"It's just…I'm still getting used to…this…" Sango admitted, gesturing at the house and the world that lay beyond it. "I…I knew that this…world was strange. But…there's just so much that I – I'm having a hard time understanding. Small threads of metal that contain lightning in them, water being moved about the walls, all those strange vehicles out there…"

"Sango…" Michiru breathed as he moved to sit next to her. "Look, I –"

"I know, I know! I'm – we're supposed to be relaxing! Sharing in…these modern festivities you have in this time!" Sango responded with a torn smile. "It's just…there's so much that's new! And…I'm just…it's taking me longer to…adjust than I had expected."

Frowning as he considered Sango's words, Michiru realized that there was a great deal that was being left unsaid. "You know, if you're not comfortable, you can always go back home. Spend some time –"

"No," Sango immediately broke in with a shake of her head. "I _have _to do this, Michiru. Get used to…the way things are in this world." Then she forced a smile back onto her face and placed her hand upon Michiru's cheek. "It's the only way I can learn to live in this world. Make it my home."

Still concerned, Michiru replied with, "But – Sango, you know that -!"

"I know that you offered to stay in my time with me, Michiru. And I appreciate you offering to that," Sango promptly assured him. "But I couldn't let you do that. All that would happen is you winding up as uncomfortable as I am. Especially since I…I had nothing to offer you there." The Demon Slayer heaved a deep breath before going on to say, "Back there, I have no place to call home. Even the old fort…that's gone now. You…you have a lovely shrine to call home. The only family I have left are Kirara and Kohaku, and they're…they're already adjusting to this world. At least…better than I am." Then Sango paused to heave a deep breath. "Also…you have a mother, a father…and other relations and friends in this world. I – I couldn't ask you to give that all up for me."

Unsure of what he could say to this, Michiru could only watch as Sango once again took a deep breath and got back up to her feet. "Besides…even though I haven't been here long…I can already tell that there are a lot of good things about living in this time. Better medicine, for one. People are living…so much longer than they do – did back home! Machines that…preserve food longer…bring water into your home…" the warrior woman declared with slightly forced enthusiasm. "And…well, I have to admit...your house is a lot warmer than anything back ho- back in the Fuedal Era would be right now. And…"

"Sango, please. Don't do this," Michiru broke in as he rose to look the woman he loved in the face. "Listen, I…if you're not happy here, then –"

"But I _am _happy here, Michiru," Sango countered before he could get any momentum. "I have you, I have a place where I, Kohaku, and Kirara can live safely. I don't have to worry about Naraku anymore. I have my friends here…I mean, yes. It _will _take me some time to adjust to this world. But I can. And I _will."_

Uncertain what he could say to this and recognizing the stubborn determination in Sango's expression, Michiru sighed. "Well…if you're sure…"

"What I'm sure about is that I had nothing to offer you back in my time, Michiru. I had nothing to raise a family with, nothing to build a new life with other than my own two hands," Sango stated firmly. "I'm sure that…if we're to be together, then one of us _has_ to make a sacrifice. I'd already lost my family and my home. I couldn't let you give up yours just for my sake." Then she gave a more teasing smile. "Besides, just look at the place you call home!"

"Hmm?" Michiru wondered with a slight frown. "What about it? I mean…it's nothing fancy."

"Maybe by the standards of _this _time," Sango corrected him. "But back in the past? There were _lords_ back then that didn't have _anything _this spacious, roomy, and filled with treasures! I could never have even imagined having a home like this back then!" Then her expression sobered somewhat before she added, "So…yes. I'm sure I'm going to be dealing with some angst for a time. But having a beautiful home, a loving family…and you? That's _more _than I could have ever asked for."

Appreciating Sango's forthrightness and determination, Michiru sighed before moving to wrap his arms around her shoulders. "As long as you're sure, then…okay."

"I'm sure," Sango replied before planting a kiss on his lips. "Now…let's stop worrying about me and…start thinking about…the others."

"The others? Oh, right!" Michiru got out, tempted to smack himself over the head as he remembered. "They'll be arriving soon! So I -!"

_"We _better get back to work and get everything ready for when they get here," Sango completed for him. "And – come to think of it, Kohaku, Kanna, and Kirara…they should've been back here by now, shouldn't they?"

Pausing to check a nearby clock, Michiru frowned. "Well, it's not _that _late, but…I guess I should give them a call. Make sure that they're alright."

"That's _another _thing I'm not used to," Sango admitted, this time with a hint of good cheer. "But I won't deny that it's convenient."

"It's one of the reasons I felt so lost when it wasn't working when I first went back in time," Michiru admitted as he brought out his phone. "I'll call Kirara. She seems to be having the easiest time dealing with all of this technology in this time."

"I guess that's not surprising," Sango admitted as Michiru hit speed dial. "Kirara's lived a long time and has seen many developments and changes over the centuries. Adapting to new and different things…she's been doing that longer than either of us has been alive."

"It's still hard to believe. Even after – huh?" Michiru started, only to cut himself off when he heard the phone being picked up. "Hello? Kirara?"

"Hello, Michiru," came Kirara's playful yet patient voice. "I take it that we're running late?"

"Well…not exactly," Michiru replied easily. "But, well…just wanted to make sure that you and the others hadn't run into any trouble. Especially with how…big everything must seem."

Kirara issued a gentle chuckle. "It _is _bigger, yes. But it's been my experience that, the more things change, the more they stay the same. And while cities might rise and fall, the rhyme and reason behind their construction remain much the same over the years."

"So there hasn't been any trouble?" Michiru asked with a sense of relief.

"Not exactly. I _did _run into someone walking some dogs, and…they deeply wanted to chase me up a tree," Kirara admitted with a titter. "Fortunately, the person walking them had them on leashes. And they weren't very big dogs, so it wasn't much trouble. He was very apologetic for the incident, as well as the attention it drew."

Heaving a relieved sigh, Michiru replied, "I'm just glad that everything's alright. So…any idea when you'll be back?"

"We're already on our way back home. It shouldn't take too long," Kirara assured him. "But I feel I should mention that…while we were out, we ran into InuYasha and Kaname."

"Really?!" Michiru cried out with surprised delight. "I wasn't expecting them until tomorrow!"

"Yes, well, Kaname had some last-minute shopping to do. So they decided to come early," Kirara explained. "I'm looking forward to you seeing InuYasha's disguise. Kaname came up with something…very different for him."

"I'm already looking forward to it," Michiru assured Kirara. "See you when you get back."

As soon as Kirara replied, Michiru put his phone away and relayed the two-tail's words to Sango. "InuYasha and Kaname are coming today?!" the warrior woman replied with clear surprise and delight. "Whew, I haven't seen either of them since InuYasha found that cabin to live in out in the mountains!"

"And Kaname went with him," Michiru agreed, a bit sad and happy for his sibling all at once. "It's sure been a while…"

"It can't be easy. For either of you," Sango noted with a sad smile. "Still, we should get some more food ready. I doubt InuYasha's appetite has decreased any."

Unable to argue with this, Michiru went with Sango to the kitchen. There they spent the next several minutes preparing some pork buns and other snacks and simple foodstuffs for the expected arrivals. And they had only just finished their preparations when they heard someone knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!" Sango announced, closing the steam cooker before moving to the door. She swiftly opened it and gave a happy greeting. "Kirara!"

"Hello, Sango. Sorry if I worried you and Michiru," Kirara stated as she entered the house.

"It's okay," Sango replied as she gave Kirara a fierce hug. "I just…I can't help but worry about you and the others."

"Speaking of which…" Michiru chimed in as he looked out the door. "Hey, Kanna! Kohaku!"

"Daddy!" Kanna squealed happily as she darted inside. Before long, the former incarnation of Naraku was giving Michiru a fierce glomp.

"Oof!" Michiru grunted, just managed to avoid being knocked off of his feet by his and Sango's adoptive daughter. "Hey, Kanna. I hope you had fun out there!"

"Oh, Daddy! I don't think I'll _ever _get used to this world! There's just so much to see! To _do!" _Kanna cried out in delight.

"It certainly is big," Kohaku admitted as he came inside. "Hey, Sango! I was looking at various places to visit in this world! Turns out there are different animal parks! Even islands filled with cats and rabbits and more!"

"And we'll be sure to visit those places, Kohaku. When the time comes," Kirara assured the youthful Slayer. "Now if you'll excuse me…I need to get out of these things."

Kirara then made her way into the living room, already shedding her winter jacket, boots, pants and more. "As much as I appreciate the ability to take on humanoid form, I don't really like having to conceal certain…aspects of my anatomy in order to blend in this world," she admitted as her long twin tails came into view, as well as her catlike ears that popped out of a head of hair that matched the color of her feline fur. "And after so long not needing clothes…it's taking some effort to get used to wearing them."

Noting the lithe cat-woman with claws, fangs, cat ears and tails that was now parading around his home clad in nothing but a black bikini, Michiru fought a blush. "Speaking of which…where are InuYasha and Kaname? You said that they'd be –"

"Right behind her! We are! Hey, bro! Sango!" Kaname declared as she entered. "Sorry! But – well, InuYasha's being shy!"

"If by 'shy', you mean I don't want anyone else seeing me in this stupid outfit, then you're right!" InuYasha growled irritably. "Now c'mon! I just want to get out of this thing! It's not like cold's any real problem for a demon!"

"I know that! But you shouldn't get undressed out in the open like that!" Kaname countered even as she gave Michiru and Sango a sideways glance. As well as an impish smirk that the Kururugi boy knew all too well. "You'll attract attention!"

"There's nobody around to see me!" InuYasha hotly countered. "And I'm not about to let anybody else see me in this stupid outfit!"

"InuYasha, relax. Your disguise isn't as bad as you make it out to be," Kirara stated as she rejoined the others. "You've survived far worse than being seen in odd clothing."

Growling irately, InuYasha started, "Yeah, but -!"

"InuYasha, settle down!" Michiru pleaded of his friend even as he made his way to the door. "Whatever you're wearing, I'm sure it…oh, good grief!"

"Aw, _dammit!" _InuYasha snarled. His furiously narrowed eyes the only things Michiru could clearly see beneath a fake white beard and Santa Claus hat. Which fit in perfectly with red pants, a coat, a belt, boots, and fluffy white gloves. "I _told _you that I didn't want anyone else seeing me like this!"

As Michiru fought down the urge to laugh at the half-demon, Sango issued a heavy sigh. "Well, we've already seen you, InuYasha. So you might as well come in and get out of that outfit," she stated in a weary manner. "Besides, the longer you stand out there, the more cold gets in the door. And the longer you'll have to wait before we can pass out snacks to everyone."

The mention of food immediately got the half-demon's attention, prompting him to groan irritably. "Alright, _fine!" _InuYasha declared before he trudged through the door. "But nobody better laugh at me! Got that?!"

"Of course, of course!" Michiru assured the half-demon even as he tried very hard to keep any titters from escaping his lips. "Now c'mon in and relax! I'd like to start passing out food before anything gets cold!"

The instant InuYasha set foot within the Kururugi residence, he started shucking his Santa outfit, starting with the beard. "Dammit, you have no idea how much this stupid thing itches!" he snarled before tossing the fake beard away. "No way I'm going back to our place wearing _this _thing! _No! Way!"_

"Okay, okay! I get the idea, InuYasha!" Kaname smiled as she made her way up to the half-demon. "But I have to admit, it was worth it just to see you in that outfit! And to see you with those kids!"

Pausing in his efforts to doff his boots, InuYasha skewered Kaname with a dirty look. "Why the hell do I put up with you…?"

Still smiling cutely, Kaname leaned in and placed a deep kiss upon InuYasha's lips as she wrapped her arms around his frame. As for the half-demon, he appeared startled at first, but soon relaxed and returned both kiss and embrace. When they finally parted, InuYasha sighed and shook his head. "Right. _That's _why," he muttered. "But just remember, I'm gonna get you for this one!"

"I'm sure you will!" Kaname cheerfully replied. "Still worth it, though!"

"Uh, excuse me?" Sango broke in before the two of them could get going. "Snacks? Hot chocolate? Can you please sit down so we can serve you?"

"Huh? Oh, right," InuYasha muttered as he moved towards one of the seats. "So, uh…where're your folks? And have any of the others gotten here yet?"

"Mom and Dad? They're out of town right now. Some things that they had to take care of. But they'll be back tomorrow," Michiru informed him. "And no, it's just us right now. The others will be arriving tomorrow as well."

"In other words, we should enjoy the peace and quiet while we can," Kaname decided. "Because things are going to get crazy tomorrow."

"Hmph. I'm fine with that," InuYasha declared as he seated himself. "Just so long as I can actually be myself for a change!"

Michiru couldn't help but sigh at this. While it was true that InuYasha had come to the modern world to remain closer to his friends and to be with Kaname, he still tended to resent things like having to disguise his demonic traits in order to move about regular humans. The Shikigami Master knew that it was for this reason, more than anything else, that the half-demon disliked his disguise. "Don't worry about it, InuYasha," Michiru assured the half-demon. "It's been a long time since we've all been together. So let's just try to relax and enjoy being around each other."

"That's right. It's been forever since we've all been together like this," Kaname stated as she sat down next to InuYasha. "So let's just try and…well, _not _fight!"

"Hey, I'm not going to be starting _anything!" _InuYasha declared with subdued heat. "But if Shippo -!"

"Here you are, InuYasha," Sango broke in even as she handed the half-demon a mug filled with hot chocolate.

"Huh? Oh…thanks, Sango," InuYasha replied, forgetting about his anger as he accepted the mug. Without hesitation, he downed some of it, only for his eyes to widen in surprise. "Whoa! Hey, this stuff is _good!"_

Chuckling as InuYasha began to eagerly chug the flavorful brew down, Michiru watched as Kaname chided him, "Hey, you don't have to keep gobbling down everything in sight, remember? We don't have to worry about demons or whatever showing up at any second!"

"Huh? Oh, right," InuYasha replied, giving Kaname a discomforted look.

"Relax, there's plenty more where that came from," Sango assured him. "I'll get you a fresh mug, and then we can pass out cookies and more." Then she gave the half-demon a playful wink. "Just be sure to leave _something _for tomorrow! I don't want for us to be out of food before the rest of the guests arrive!"

"And now that you mention it…I'm going to go double-check our supplies," Michiru declared with a wan smile. "Because I get the feeling that, no matter how much we have…we'd be better off with having more."

"Good idea," Kirara smirked even as Sango brought in fresh cocoa and treats. Which weren't long in being snatched up.

* * *

"Phew…what a day!" Michiru sighed as he marched along the streets of Tokyo, once again bundled up for cold weather. Night had long since fallen, and both Sango and Kirara were at his side. The three of them having gone out to fetch additional supplies, as well as get some peace and quiet after the long day. "I'd forgotten how rowdy everyone can get when we're all together! Especially InuYasha!"

"Indeed. Although I do think that his new life in this world has tempered him somewhat," Kirara noted with a serene expression. "He'll always bear the scars of his early life, of having to struggle to survive alone. But he's come a long way since we first met."

"I just hope that he can really get used to things in this time," Sango somberly noted. "I – it's not easy for me. And for him –"

"It really isn't all that different," Kirara assured Sango with a serene smile. "Remember, InuYasha has been denied acceptance as a result of his half-demon heritage for much of his life. He never truly fit into human or demon society. He's no more out-of-place in this time than he was in the past. What's more important than anything is that there are people who accept him for what he is. And for him, most of those people are here in this time."

Blinking a few times at this, Sango then smiled and again embraced her two-tailed companion. "I can't tell you how much I wish you were able to talk before, Kirara," the warrior woman breathed as she held the cat-woman close. "How many times I – well…"

"Needed comfort and wisdom?" Kirara quickly intuited. "I know, Sango. My greatest regret is that, for so many years, I could provide only comfort when you needed wisdom as well. But I _am _wise enough to know that letting such regrets overwhelm me does nothing to help you or any that have come before you."

Kirara then moved to plant a soft kiss on Sango's cheek, something that prompted the warrior woman to giggle. Issuing a soft sigh, she paused to look up at the sky. Only to frown softly. "Hmm?" Michiru frowned, pausing to glance back at her. "Sango, what is it?"

"The sky," Sango softly replied. "I - I can hardly see any stars."

Pausing at this, Michiru looked up at the skies above. While there remained a good number of clouds to send snow down upon them, a good portion of the sky was clear. Taking a soft breath, he then moved to wrap his arm around Sango's shoulders. "I know. I told you about that before," he quickly reminded her. "It's all the light from the city. The stars are all still out there; it's all this light that makes them harder to see."

"I know, I know," Sango nodded as she again focused on Michiru. "It's just…a bit much. It feels like…something somehow – erased most of the stars from the sky."

Frowning, Michiru considered the situation. On the one hand, he knew that this was just another of the many things that Sango would have to learn to adjust to if she were to remain in the modern world. But at the same time, he hated seeing her distraught, especially since this was supposed to be a time for celebration. So after a few seconds' thought, he smiled in inspiration. "Sango, relax. The stars are all still there," he assured her. "Would you like to go see them?"

This caused Sango to look at Michiru with eyes wide with surprise. "Huh?"

"As I said; it's the light of the city that keeps us from seeing the stars. But if we get away from the city, just for a little while, then we'll be able to see them." Then Michiru gave Kirara a look. "What do you say? Feel up for some flying?"

Kirara responded with a cat-like smile of her own. "Always," she purred easily. "Let's just get back and put away these last-minute purchases. I don't want to risk dropping anything while in mid-air."

Kirara then quickened her pace, easily making her way through the falling snow. "What about you, Sango?" Michiru asked, again focusing on the woman warrior. "Up for a little flying?"

Looking into Michiru's eyes, Sango slowly broke out in a warm, dazzling smile. "Whew…it's been a while since the last time we…" she started, only to slowly embrace Michiru. "Of course."

"Then we better get going. The sooner we drop this stuff off, the sooner we go flying," Michiru told her, pausing just long enough to plant a kiss on Sango's lips before urging her forward.

Not long afterward, the three of them had returned to the Kururugi Shrine. After putting away all of their purchase quietly enough to avoid disturbing anyone else, Michiru and Sango followed Kirara outside. "Have to admit, I'm looking forward to this," the two-tail admitted as she marched into the snow, clad only in a bikini and heedless of the cold. "With spending so much time settling into this new world, it's been a while since I've been able to go flying."

"I know. We've _all _had to make…a lot of adjustments," Sango admitted, a few of her own concerns creeping into her voice. Something she recovered from as she went on to say, "But…let's just try and forget about them for now. And just enjoy…being together. And ourselves."

"Excellent advice," Kirara nodded even as she erupted in flame.

Michiru shielded his eyes as the Kirara rapidly shifted and grew within the demonic fire. And when it finally dispelled, the two-tail had adopted a new form. But it wasn't that of her traditional fighting form, but rather one of the various hybrid transformations she had mastered since gaining the ability to transform further. Now she was even larger than her original fighting form while retaining elements of her humanoid body. Her lower legs and forearms were feline, though her forepaws kept somewhat stubby human fingers and thumbs. She possessed a human upper body and shoulders, including an ample set of breasts. And as her twin tails flicked about, Kirara looked back at her human companions with a humanoid head and smile.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kirara mischievously inquired. "All aboard!"

Exchanging a quick look, Michiru and Sango chuckled as they climbed onto Kirara's broad back. "I'm still getting used to this form."

"I know. But I like it," Kirara noted as Sango stroked the cat-demon's hair. "It affords me much strength and allows me to talk to you. I still haven't figured out how to talk with a cat's head and mouth."

"I wonder why that is," Michiru frowned as he perched himself behind Sango. "The older wolf-demons that are stuck as wolves, _they _can talk. But Sesshomaru, he loses his ability to talk when _he _transforms. So…why?"

"Magic can be quite inconsistent," Kirara noted with some amusement. "That hardly matters right now. Let us be off. Or should I say…dash away, dash away, dash away all!"

And so Kirara launched herself and her riders into the air, the now sphinx-like two-tail rapidly gaining altitude and speed. "Michiru, I recommend you cast a spell to conceal us," Kirara noted. "We don't want to attract undue attention. And since we're in the air, we don't have to worry about bumping into anyone."

"Already on it," Michiru replied easily even as a pentagram spun about him. "We'll still be visible, but…we should be okay."

"Should be?" Sango repeated blankly. "What do you mean?"

Flashing Sango a smile, Michiru replied, "Well…if you think anybody's seen us, just be sure to say, 'ho-ho-ho'!"

Chuckling in her throat, Kirara noted, "I really can't see myself as eight reindeer."

At this, Sango gasped in realization and then chuckled as well. Then she was silent as she wrapped her arms around Michiru. An embrace he returned as Kirara shot forth over Tokyo, the chill wind rushing past them all. The city lights almost like a blanket of stars beneath them as they flew forth towards the heart of the city.

"Uh, Kirara…where are we going?" Michiru wondered. "I thought we were going to go out of the city and see the stars."

"We will," Kirara assured them both in a teasing manner. "But it's been far too long since I've been able to fly like this. And since Sango is feeling a bit down…I decided to remind her of some of the good times we've shared in this world."

Before Michiru could ask what the two-tail meant, Kirara gained some altitude and shifted her course somewhat. This forced Michiru and Sango to cling a bit more tightly to the two-tail's fur, but it wasn't long before the Demon Slayer took note of something brilliantly lit.

"Michiru! Look!" Sango called out, pointing towards their apparent destination. "It's that…wheel ride we went on! During our first date in this time!"

"The Daikanransha, Sango! It's one of the largest Ferris Wheels in the entire world!" Michiru replied, smiling broadly even as Kirara angled herself to fly over the massive shopping mall and entertainment complex. "I still remember the look on your face when you saw it from Tokyo Tower!"

"I just couldn't believe it! It was like…a giant flower!" Sango replied, flashing a broad smile at Michiru even as Kirara swooped towards the massive Ferris Wheel. "I still remember how…nervous I was about…getting inside of it. So many people, the crowds…" Then her expression became more thoughtful and reminiscent. "But once we were inside…it was like we were…apart from everything else. It was…just the two of us looking out at the world…"

"I know," Michiru replied as he looked at the Ferris Wheel. Chuckling as he looked at the cars filled with people that were looking back at them. Aware that all they could see was a jolly old elf in a flying sleigh being pulled by eight reindeer and knowing how much he would have once freaked out over something like that. "We should really do that again…"

"Yes," Sango quickly agreed as Kirara circled the Daikanransha. Something that drew astonished gasps and stares from everyone both in the ride and on the ground below.

"Well, I think we've given the people enough of a show," Kirara tittered mischievously as she continued to run through the air. "Let's find someplace nice and quiet to look at the stars." And with that said, the two-tail angled herself away from the entertainment complex and the hordes of astonished onlookers. "Though we'll have to watch the news later. I look forward to seeing their reactions. As well as how we looked for their cameras."

As Kirara left the Daikanransha behind, the two-tail and her riders shared a good laugh. And continued to laugh for some time as they eventually left the sprawling metropolis of Tokyo behind. Not long after, they were flying among the many mountains that surrounding the cityscape Michiru knew so well. Mountains that were far closer to the Feudal Era that he had once found himself stranded in and went on many adventures.

"Ah, this looks just about perfect," Kirara noted with clear satisfaction as she began her descent. "What do you think, Sango? Not only can we see the stars in the sky here…but all of the stars in the city as well."

Pausing to look back at the distant city, Sango then turned her gaze upwards. And as Michiru looked up as well, he also saw the garden filled with stellar flowers that lined the heavens. "Is that better, Sango?"

_"Much _better," Sango assured them as Kirara came to land. "Thank you. Both of you."

"Not a problem," Kirara replied as Michiru and Sango slid off of her back. A short while later, the two-tail transformed back into her humanoid form. "Now, come. Let's make ourselves comfortable so we can enjoy the night sky…and each other's company."

"I still can't believe that you're not cold like that," Michiru admitted as Kirara started walking through the snow with nothing but a black bikini covering her. "I mean – doesn't it bother you?"

"I'm _aware_ of the cold, yes," Kirara admitted in an easy manner. "But it doesn't bother me. Or have you forgotten that I'm also a demon of _fire?"_ Giving a toothy grin, the two-tail held up her hand, manifesting a series of small flames around it. Then she dismissed the fire and gave a flirty smile. "Or how warm I am in bed?"

This prompted both Michiru and Sango to blush and groan in embarrassment. "Uh…right," the Shikigami Master hesitantly replied. "Still…let's be careful. If we run into anybody out here –"

"We won't. There aren't any other humans out here right now. If there were, I'd have already noticed them," Kirara assured them, her cat ears pricking at the air. "And if I do sense someone, I'll return to my base form and hide in one of your jackets."

Pausing to consider this, Sango then nodded. "Alright. So let's find someplace where we can just relax for a bit…and be to ourselves."

"Right," Michiru nodded as he moved up to Sango and placed his arm upon her shoulders. "Let's go."

"Agreed," Kirara chimed in, moving to embrace both Michiru and Sango as the unlikely trio set forth, moving along a snowy path in the middle of the woods. Searching for a clearing from which they could observe the stars in comfort.

After a short while searching, Sango paused and made a noise of surprise. "What the – what's that doing there?"

"Huh?" Michiru replied as he looked in the direction Sango was. "Whoa…a park bench and a gazebo? We must be on a hiking trail or near a camping area or something."

Giving Michiru a look, Sango asked, "You mean – this is something people in this time just…build? That's odd."

"Hardly anymore odd than huts built for monks on pilgrimage, Sango. Such as the ones that we've stayed in ourselves," Kirara pointed out. "Regardless, this seems to be the perfect place for us to relax."

"Good point," Sango admitted with a smile. "Although…now I'm wishing that we'd brought something warm to drink…"

"Well, actually…" Michiru hesitantly admitted as he rummaged about in his coat. "I kinda thought that we might get hungry or something, so…I brought a few things from home. Including a few thermoses of hot cocoa and so on."

As Michiru brought forth the stash of goodies he'd brought with him, Sango gave him a thoughtful smile. "You've really learned to plan ahead, Michiru," she noted with clear approval. "I'll go clear off that bench, and you get the food ready."

"And I'll help with both," Kirara declared as she moved over to the bench. Then she turned and swept the bench and table with her twin tails, brushing the snow off in almost no time. "Now let's pass out the food."

"Uh, right," Michiru replied, not having realized that Kirara's tails had such a pragmatic function. Deciding not to complain and just go with it, he started distributing the sizeable stash of food he had brought with him. Including some sandwiches and snacks. "I know it's not much, but…"

"It's more than enough, Michiru. Remember, neither of us is InuYasha," Sango assured him with a smirk even as she sat down at the park bench. Michiru and Kirara soon joined her, with the Kururugi boy sitting next to the warrior woman and the cat-demon wrapping her twin tails around them both.

Slowly, contentedly taking nibbles at the packed food, the three of them looked out at the distant city and the sky above. "It's so bright," Sango noted as she took a sip of hot cocoa. "You know…I still remember how jumpy you were at night when we first met. How hard it was for you to sleep at night because of how dark it was. I…I really didn't understand why…at first." Pausing to look out at the city, she then turned her focus to Michiru. "But now…looking at a city that's always full of light? I think I can understand."

"Yeah. It…took me some getting used to," Michiru admitted. "Being in the…well, the past."

Nodding, Sango went on to say, "It's not a perfect world, Michiru. And…I know that I have a lot to get used to." She paused, flashing a soft smile. "But it _is _a world worth fighting for. And…one I'm happy to share…with you and everyone else."

Returning Sango's smile, Michiru tightened his hold upon her. "And I'm…glad to have you…both as part of my world. I -"

"New text message. New text message," came a sudden voice from deep within Michiru's coat.

"Huh?!" Sango started, confused by the unexpected voice.

"Wha-?! Oh, it's my phone!" Michiru replied, feeling quite sheepish and a bit annoyed over the ruined moment. "But – who'd be calling me this late?"

"Check your phone and you'll find out," Kirara suggested.

Issuing a groan, Michiru rummaged through his coat and eventually retrieved his phone. "What the – it's from Kaname?" he eventually reported. "'Bro, I spotted your note, so I know you'll be back later. But please take your time; I'm going to be 'busy' with InuYasha for a while.' Oh, boy…"

"Well, I guess we just got an even better reason to stay out for a few hours," Sango muttered with a roll of her eyes. "They get so _loud…!"_

"Uh, there's more," Michiru groaned in response. "'Until then…since it's after midnight, I figured I'd wish you a Merry Christmas!' What?"

"It's already that late?" Sango wondered with clear surprise.

"According to Michiru's phone, it is," Kirara pointed out. "And…we don't want to go back home for a while. Because…"

"Ugh…" Sango grumbled as she shook her head. "What about Kanna and Kohaku? You don't think…?"

"Uh…Kaname mentions them as well," Michiru announced, pointing at his phone. "'And don't worry! We won't disturb Kanna or Kohaku! I made sure to put a sleep spell on them! So they're already dreaming of sugar plums!' Wish I could say the same."

"So…again. It's after midnight. And we don't want to go home. At least, not for a while," Kirara intoned, considering the situation. "Michiru, can you use your phone to search for restaurants open late? As well as hotels?"

"Huh? Well, sure," Michiru nodded in confirmation.

"Then why don't you do so?" Kirara suggested. "Find a restaurant that's open suitably late, preferably twenty-four hours. We'll spend a bit more time here, looking at the stars, and then go have a late dinner. Depending upon how late it is when we're done eating, we can then either return home or find a hotel to spend the night at."

Pausing to consider this, Michiru then nodded. "Good idea. I can also send a scout back home to…well, at least check on Kanna and Kohaku. Make sure that…well…"

"That they're asleep? As well as…well, can you enchant the scout to react to…a lack of noise?" Sango wondered. "So that…well…"

"We'll know when it's safe to go back? Sure. Great idea, Sango," Michiru replied with a pleased smile. "I'll get a scout ready right now."

A few minutes later, Michiru had sent a scout on its way and was in the midst of looking for restaurants. "Okay, uh…there are several restaurants that are open twenty-four hours a day. Um…but, Kirara…"

"Since I have no regular clothes, I'll have to revert to my base form. I understand," Kirara nodded, noting her long two tails. Tails that no spell could guarantee that no one would bump into. "Don't worry. I'm sure I can finagle my way in on cuteness alone. I've done so plenty of times in the past."

"And there are plenty of hotels if it comes down to it. So at least you'll be able to change back without being seen," Michiru then added. "So…yeah. I think we're okay."

"Then let's stay here for a while. And just…enjoy the moment." Then Sango gave Michiru a playful smile. "By the way…you mentioned that it's after midnight now?"

"That's right," Michiru nodded.

"Well, in that case…Merry Christmas," Sango beamed even as she leaned in. And planted a kiss squarely upon Michiru's lips.

Though initially surprised, Michiru accepted the kiss and gladly embraced Sango. When the two of them eventually parted, he smiled and replied, "Merry Christmas, Sango." Then he turned towards their two-tailed companion and added, "Merry Christmas, Kirara."

"Merry Christmas, Michiru," Kirara replied, smiling impishly as she also kissed Michiru. Then she moved to kiss Sango, adding, "Merry Christmas, Sango."

"Merry Christmas, Kirara," Sango replied as the three of them embraced and drew even closer. Each of them looking up at the night sky and the stars beyond.

* * *

Panting heavily from his exertions, InuYasha grinned ferally as he studied the woman he had pinned beneath him. "Aw, _damn…_that was _great…!"_

"Oh, I _know…!" _Kaname agreed, heaving in breath after breath as she mopped her brow. "But I…I sure hope that you're…ready for a few more rounds…!"

"You _know _I am!" InuYasha declared eagerly as he ran his hands over Kaname's body. "I didn't think I'd have a chance, what with us being over here with Michiru and the others!"

"I know! They get _so loud!" _Kaname chuckled wickedly.

"That's for sure!" InuYasha agreed before kissing Kaname once again. He could feel his heart pounding, his entire body burning with eagerness to take her. "Better enjoy it before they get back! And before everyone drops by for Christmas!"

"Oh, right! That…actually reminds me," Kaname smirked in that impish manner InuYasha knew so well. "I have a…special announcement for everyone tomorrow. Something I was saving as a Christmas present. But…since it's technically Christmas already…I figured I'd share it with you first."

"An…announcement?" InuYasha wondered with a slight frown. "About what?"

"Remember when I went to the doctor last week? Because I wasn't feeling right?" Kaname asked. When InuYasha nodded, she smiled even more deviously. "Well…Merry Christmas, InuYasha. I'm pregnant."

InuYasha's eyes immediately bulged out of their sockets. "Wait, _what?! _You're – _hmmm?!"_

Kaname interrupted InuYasha's outburst by placing another passionate kiss upon his lips. A passion that ignited his own desires, causing him to forget everything and once again take her.

* * *

Author's Notes: Just a short story I had intended to do for the holiday season. So naturally, I don't get it done until almost the middle of February. Still, I hope you all enjoyed this short story showing Michiru, Sango, and some of the others after the end of their war with Naraku. I did my best to keep everything vague so as to not spoil my plans for _Legacy of the Cursed Mask._ Still, I do hope that this made for a nice, enjoyable story for everyone.


End file.
